In semiconductor fabrication and other fields, it is often necessary or desirable to image subsurface objects. For example, when a semiconductor chip is constructed according to “flip-chip” mounting techniques, component structures on the chip are obscured by the substrate. Various semiconductor fabrication and testing techniques require high-contrast imaging of components. Some examples of these techniques include Laser Assisted Chemical Etching, Focused Ion Beam, and others. Imaging through common substrate materials, such as silicon, is possible, although, difficulties exist.
One method of imaging through substrate material is conventional bright field microscopy. According to bright field microscopy, illumination is provided in a direction normal to the substrate surface. An image is captured with a camera or other imaging device also oriented normal to the substrate surface. While this technique can be relatively inexpensive, the resolution of the resulting images is often disappointing. This is, at least in part, because backscatter off of the substrate is directed back towards, and captured by, the objective lens of the imaging device. This has the effect of blurring and washing out the resulting image. It is known to enhance the resolution of bright field microscopy by applying an anti-reflective coating to the substrate. This method, however, is expensive and requires that the target semiconductor chip be subjected to one or more additional processing steps. It is also known to use laser scanning confocal microscopy to achieve higher resolution images through semiconductor substrates. Although laser scanning confocal microscopy does produce good results, the equipment for implementing it is extremely expensive, limiting its practical usefulness.